Emmy
Emmy is the main protagonist of PBS Kids show Dragon Tales. Emmy and her brother, Max, both found a magical glowing dragon scale in the drawer of their Playroom. When holding the scale and reciting the words, "I wish, I wish, with all my heart to fly with dragons in a land apart", the rhyme teleports the children to the extraordinary world known as Dragon Land. There, Emmy befriends dragons Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie and takes part in adventures with her younger brother and, later on, with Enrique as well (in Season 3). In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Emmy is a professional wrestler currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW). Despite her young age, Emmy has been very influential in the history of CCW and the evolution of its Females Division. Background * Series: Dragon Tales * Species: Human * Age: 6 * Height: 4'11" * Weight: 111 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) CCW * Debut: CCW Ozone 2 * Status: Active * Billed from: '''The Playroom * '''Allies: The Dragon Kids (Max (brother) and Enrique), Asui Hikaru, Reggie Rocket (mentor), Annie Frazier, Korra, The Cyber Girls, Charlie Brown (boyfriend), Highschool of the Dead, most of the PBS Kids * Rivals: (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Zoe Payne, The Rookie Revolution, Lucy van Pelt, Bella Swan * Twitter: @DreamingOfDragons Professional Wrestling Career Character Championship Wrestling CCW Females Championship and Foundation of ''XX'' Emmy debuted on CCW Ozone 2 in a Triple Threat Match against Mystique Sonia and Julie Makimoto, picking up the victory with the Definitely-DT. However, right after the match, Dora "The Explorer" Marquez attacked her from behind, initiating an early rivalry between the two young girls. Dora would attack Emmy once again on Ozone 3 backstage, but Emmy returned the favor on Ozone 4, attacking Dora with a steel chair and then challenging her at CCW Altitude ''to a Falls Count Anywhere Match. At ''Altitude, the two competed against one another under this stipulation, but it was Dora who left victorious after delivering a Splash Mountain off of the stage all the way through electrical equipment to the bottom of the arena floor and pinning Emmy for the three-count. Emmy was transported out of the building by EMTs and was not seen on CCW programming since until CCW Ozone 10. While in storyline, it was stated that Emmy was out of CCW due to injury, in actuality, other forces were at work: "A lot of people didn't think I belonged there. They thought I was out of my league. There was a teenage robot, a girl with a gifted tongue, a fitness enthusiast, a 10-year-old girl with magical aura, a sporty Granola Girl, a Warrior Princess…and there was me. Six years old, a PBS kid—from a show that was now defunct, no less—a girl whose entire series involved kindergarten-level adventures in a mystical world. I had critics everywhere I looked in the locker room. After a month on the main roster, I had to wonder if this environment was right for me. I wanted to be in this sport, but I didn't know if THIS was the place I wanted to perfect my craft in. I certainly wasn't deemed desirable by very many people in the back; they either wanted me gone or didn't care one way or another. I had a few friends, like Annie Frazier for one, and then there was my mentor Reggie Rocket, but that was it. I had to pick up myself and make a choice—cave in and leave or stay and follow my dream to the fullest. I made the right decision. …Woody Paige said, 'I believe that you can make it here, and I want to keep you here no matter what in CCW. Do you want to be here?' And I looked him in the eye and said, 'Definitely.'" – Emmy on being CCW's outcast early on Emmy returned to the ring on CCW Ozone 10, defeating Xena, Carmen Sandiego, and Vicky in a Fatal Four-Way Match. The following week, Emmy defeated Annie Frazier to earn a CCW Females Championship Match at CCW Cataclysm. There, Emmy wrestled the Champion Gwen Tennyson one-on-one. At the conclusion of the match, Gwen leapt from the top rope at Emmy but was intercepted by Emmy with an accidental Low Blow Kick which Emmy capitalized on into the Definitely-DT for the pinfall and the Title. On the following Ozone, Gwen demanded a rematch for the gold on Ozone 14 on the grounds that she was fouled at the conclusion of the match, yet the referee never made the call. Emmy accepted willingly, out to prove that she did in fact deserve to be the CCW Females Champion. On Ozone 14, the rematch occurred, but this time Gwen Tennyson was victorious by using the ropes for leverage in the pinfall, unseen by the referee, stealing the victory and regaining the Females Championship. Emmy, displeased by the result, asked CCW then-General Manager Woody Paige for another rematch, and Woody Paige announced a Two Out of Three Falls Match between Emmy and Gwen Tennyson for the CCW Females Championship at CCW Day of Reckoning. In a thrilling third bout between the two women, Emmy defeated Gwen two falls to one and became CCW Females Champion for the second time. At this point, the feud between Emmy and Gwen was picking up tons of steam and quickly became CCW's second-to-top program behind the Magnus Championship picture. As a result of this, talks occurred backstage between Emmy, Woody Paige, and Executive Manager Zero Kazama (and, allegedly, Gwen Tennyson on certain occasions at separate intervals) to discuss the possible formation of an all-females wrestling show for CCW. It was believed that several feuds could be advanced in this fashion between the wrestlers in the Females Division and the budding Women's Tag Team Division also. Talks took place frequently between those individuals mentioned, and on CCW Ozone 17, it was announced that, after the PPV CCW Enmity, there would be a show specifically for CCW's Females Division, called CCW Double X (or CCW XX). "While our FanFiction.Net television deals got finalized at a different time, history-wise, we were still new in the Fiction Wrestling world. Animated came before us, UCA came before us, UWE came before us…so with all of that out there in the market, we needed something that would set us apart from those companies. We needed something that would allow wrestling fans to tune in and get the message, 'If you watch CCW, THIS is the kind of product you can expect from us.' We wanted to show them something we were proud of, something that truly represented us, something that allowed CCW to show off and say, 'We have this and they don't.' It was definitely something fresh, both in Fiction Wrestling and in real-life wrestling. We were now a company with two brands, one for each gender. Two-branded companies had existed, but not in THAT particular way in anyone's recent memory. I knew that we were breaking a mold, and I knew that whoever was the CCW Females Champion come ''XX's debut was going to be somebody who would lead the movement and shatter that mold even further. To us, the sky was going to be the limit."'' – Emmy on the formation of CCW XX CCW Enmity The feud between Emmy and Gwen Tennyson continued on into the next PPV, CCW Enmity. Gwen attacked Emmy backstage on Ozone 16 and demanded that the PBS Kid meet her in the ring the following week for a "come-to-Jesus meeting", stating that she was going to make "an offer wouldn't refuse." On Ozone 17, Gwen called Emmy out and explained her despisal of Emmy as being considered the "pioneer of CCW's Females Division". In her mind, the true pioneer of the Females Division and, by extension, XX's creator, was Gwen Tennyson. Gwen argued that Emmy did not belong in the sport of wrestling, putting down her PBS background, her youth, her persona, and everything she stood for. Gwen then challenged the CCW Females Champion to one more Title Match at the next PPV, CCW Enmity ''in the Mayday Stadium in Pyongyang, North Korea. This match had special stipulations, however, the first of which being an "I Quit" Match. However, as Emmy pointed out on the air, that was not all—there was a catch indeed. Gwen added a caveat to the contest, declaring that if Gwen won this match, she would have carte blanche to erase Emmy's CCW Females Championship reigns from CCW history forever, thus affirming herself as the true first and only CCW Females Champion. Emmy shot back passionately with her own caveat, however: if Emmy was victorious, she would erase Gwen's second CCW Females Championship reign from history, thus affirming herself as the second CCW Females Champion, reigning from ''CCW Cataclysm onward. The two agreed to the abovementioned terms and, in what remains as one of CCW's most heated battles, male or female-related, the two women wrestled at CCW Enmity. At the PPV, prior to the match between the "Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson and the Dragon Tales girl Emmy, many developments took place. Firstly, Zoe Payne attacked Emmy during an interview earlier in the broadcast, but Emmy was able to fight back and fend off the SSX Demon before completing said interview. Also, right as Emmy was at the Gorilla Position, Enrique of the Dragon Kids, along with wishing Emmy luck, gave her a burlap bag with an arma secreta ''("secret weapon") for potential use during the match. Gwen and Emmy competed that night in what was a hotly-contested bout and, in many minds, the best match on the show. Emmy would eventually use the weapon inside the burlap bag Enrique gave to her, revealing it to be a lumpsum of thumbtacks. Emmy set up the tacks and prepared to slam Gwen into them, but before she could do so, Zoe Payne ran down to the ring—making yet another appearance—and hit an Emmy with a Take a Nap. Emmy found herself dazed by this assault, and this allowed Gwen to hit Emmy with a Leg Drop Bulldog onto the pile of thumbtacks. Emmy refused to say "I quit" at this juncture; Gwen Tennyson then proceeded to Curb Stomp Emmy's face directly into the thumbtacks, repeating this process over and over as the referee tried to inquire if Emmy wanted to quit. Gwen's malicious Curb Stomps would not be stopped until eventually, she released Emmy and Emmy uttered the words, "I quit." Gwen Tennyson was deemed victorious and became the first and only CCW Females Champion as a result. The ''CCW Enmity ''"I Quit" Match was critically acclaimed and set CCW up perfectly for its women's show ''XX that coming Saturday; the bout received a Fiction Wrestling Award for Best Women's Match. However, Emmy suffered a fractured zygoma and required serious facial reconstructive surgery as a result of the closing moments of the match. Return to CCW; ''Double X ''debut and feud with Zoe Payne After being defeated at Enmity, Gwen Tennyson asserted that she had not only become the first and only CCW Females Champion, but she had also put an end to Emmy's career. In a similar vein, Zoe Payne, when finally asked to explain her own actions at the Enmity PPV, declared that she had ended Emmy's career due to the fact that the six-year-old girl was attaining more CCW attention and sport-wide attention than her, the 29-year-old unsung workhorse of the Females Division. Gwen Tennyson would reign on as Females Champion, rebuffing the challenges of then-newcomer Chell and also defeating Chell and Zoe Payne both at the PPV CCW Jackpot, which marked CCW's American debut. Jackpot also marked the date when Emmy's contract with CCW had expired. No news had been reported to suggest that the contract was renewed, which only augmented the declarations of both Gwen and Zoe that Emmy was "never coming back." At CCW Meltdown, Gwen Tennyson defeated Chell in a Sadistic Madness Match to once again retain the Females Championship; on the same evening, Zoe Payne pinned Reggie Rocket, Emmy's mentor and the woman who had intervened at CCW Jackpot and prevented Zoe from becoming Females Champion. On CCW XX 14, Zoe Payne and Gwen Tennyson wrestled for the CCW Females Champion in a match where the former was in much better physical shape than the latter considering Meltdown's events. During the match, the referee would get taken out on two occasions, after both of which Zoe Payne had Gwen potentially defeated on a pinfall and submission that the referee missed. Suddenly, however, during the match, over the loudspeakers played a voice: "I wish, I wish, with all my heart…" The voice kept repeating and repeating until eventually it stated, "I wish, I wish to use this rhyme to come back home because now's the time." ''At that moment, Emmy returned to CCW, making what was essentially her ''XX ''debut since she hadn't been seen in CCW since ''Enmity, which took place right before CCW's first episode of XX. Emmy attacked Zoe, the woman who had intervened in her "I Quit" Match at Enmity. Emmy would eventually lay Payne out with a Definitely-DT onto a steel chair. The referee came to later on, allowing Gwen to score the pin and defeat Zoe Payne to once again remain the Females Champion of the World. However, minutes after the match, Gwen and Emmy met face-to-face, the former finally realizing that the latter was back in CCW against her notions. Emmy made her intentions clear that night with four words via microphone: "Her Zoe now…you Gwen later." It was later announced that Emmy had signed a brand-new contract with Character Championship Wrestling, solidifying her official return. On XX 15 the next week, Emmy proclaimed her return to CCW, the fans' involvement in her return, and her three goals in coming back—dealing with Zoe, dealing with Gwen, and becoming CCW Females Champion in that order. Later that night, Emmy and Zoe were engaged in a brawl that needed to be broken up by security after a match between Zoe Payne and Annie Frazier. Following this happening, a match was made between Payne and Emmy for Nevermore—an Unsanctioned Match which CCW management would only host and provide a referee for, but otherwise be held unaccountable for the contest. The next week on XX 16, Emmy was placed in her first-ever Double X match against Annie Frazier, and in a highly-acclaimed battle, Emmy emerged victorious. At Nevermore, Emmy managed to defeat Zoe Payne in the Unsanctioned Match despite suffering a brutal beating which included fourteen unprotected steel chair strikes to the head from Payne as well as multiple attacks with a sledgehammer, a chain, and more weapons. However, Emmy managed to spit a rainbow mist in Zoe's eyes, blinding her long enough to allow a Schoolgirl Pin from behind that gave the PBS Kid the victory. This in particular incurred the ire of the Rookie Revolution, which led to a Six-Person Falls Count Anywhere Match at the 2013 Fiction Wrestling Awards with Emmy and the Dragon Kids taking on—and defeating—Nico Robin of CWA and Barry and Kenny of the Twinleaves. On XX 18, despite being heavily injured from Nevermore ''and the FWAs, Emmy participated as a late addition to the One-Night Tournament to determine a #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship. She advanced to the Highway Five-Way Finals of that tournament by defeating Blossom and Trixie Tang in a Triple Threat Match; however, in the finals of the tourney (against Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, Jenny Wakeman and Aelita), Emmy was assaulted by Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan, who sent her through an announce table. Moments later, Zoe Payne would add extra injury to the matter with a Take a Nap before leaving the building with her new allies. The next week, Zoe, Lucy and Bella—now christened together as The END—hunted Emmy down throughout the evening in an attempt to assault her beyond repair and end her career. After The END incapacitated several members of the CCW XX roster—including Xena, Britney Britney, and Emmy's fellow PBS friends the Cyber Girls—Emmy would come to the ring and challenge The END to fight her and take her out right then and there. As The END surrounded her, however, Reggie Rocket—Emmy's mentor—and Annie Frazier—Emmy's best friend inside of CCW—both ran to the ring to Emmy's aid and ejected The END from the ring, standing together before officially declaring war against the three of them. ''XX 20 began with Emmy and her allies brawling with The END in the parking lot of the Scottrade Center in a fight that would spill inside the building until it was broken up by security. Later that night, Emmy, Annie and Reggie defeated the debuting Olympic Entourage (Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh Jennings) and a returning Dora "The Explorer" Marquez in a Six-Female Tag Team contest, but at the match's conclusion The END attacked Emily Elizabeth, a fellow PBS friend of Emmy's, Zoe in particular breaking both of Emily's arms with a sledgehammer. After this assault, an angered Emmy voiced her desire for vengeance on The END, and accepted Zoe's challenge for a Demon's Dungeon Match. Personality On the whole, Emmy is brave, smart and good-natured. She is supremely confident in her abilities, as emphasized with her catchphrase, "Definitely!" While still wearing some emotional scars from the CCW Enmity events, she has been reborn as an "Unbreakable" six-year-old girl whose affinity for the sport and affinity for success have only grown stronger. Personal Life Emmy is, as noted, the sister of fellow CCW talent Max and best friend of Enrique. Max and Enrique are a tag team in CCW known as the Dragon Kids. She is also one of the close friends of Annie Frazier and, her mentor, Reggie Rocket. Emmy is the girlfriend of current WWE: Animated talent Charlie Brown. In Wrestling Emmy's wrestling style is significantly lucha-based with a touch of technical ability as well. Finishing moves * Definitely-DT ''(Standing Tornado DDT) * ''Dragon Clutch (Back-Mounted Dragon Sleeper) Signature moves * Arm Drag, sometimes Springboard or from the top rope * Air Emmy ''(Springboard Moonsault onto a standing opponent outside of the ring) * ''Backcracker ''(Double Knee Backbreaker) – adopted from Enrique * ''Cassie Driver ''(Double Underhook Powerbomb, usually Sit-Out and sometimes from the top rope) * Crucifix Headscissors Takedown * Dragon Screw Legwhip * Dragon Sleeper * Dragon Suplex * ''Dragon Tail ''(Triangle Springboard Leg Drop to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) * Dragon Whip * Dragonrana * Frog Splash * Hurricanrana * ''Kaisercracker (Sling Blade transitioned into a Backcracker) * La Tapatia ''(Romero Special/Surfboard) – adopted from Rito Romero * Missile Dropkick * Moonsault * Multiple Crossbody variations ** Diving ** Reverse ** Running ** Slingshot (Plancha), sometimes with Corkscrew ** Springboard, sometimes from the second rope * ''Ord’s Wrath (Electric Chair dropped into a Bridging Dragon Suplex) * Pelé Kick (Backflip Kick) – adopted from Miguel Santos * Skin the Cat * Suicide Dive * Sweet Spot Elbow ''(Springboard Elbow Drop) * ''Three Amigas (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplexes) * Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown * Tumbling Dragon (Rolling Full Nelson Suplex transitioned into a Bridging Dragon Suplex) * Wheelbarrow Bulldog * Z.O.Z. ''(Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam) – named as an inversion of her brother Max's finisher, the S.O.S. With Reggie Rocket Double-team finishing moves * Electric Chair Lift (Reggie) into an Aided Elevated Standing Tornado DDT (Emmy) * ''Rocket Jump ''(Frog Splash Elbow Drop) by Reggie followed by a Moonsault by Emmy, or vice versa * ''Rocket Jump ''by Reggie followed by a Diving Splash by Emmy, or vice versa Double-team signature moves * Doomsday Dragonrana * ''Double R Spinebuster ''(Reggie) followed by a ''Sweet Spot Elbow ''(Emmy) * Fireman's Carry (Reggie) followed by a ''Pelé Kick ''(Emmy) followed into a Death Valley Driver (Reggie) * ''Poetry in Motion – adopted from The Hardy Boyz * Reggie pops Emmy up onto the shoulders of an opponent for a Hurricanrana, sometimes to an opponent seated on the top rope * Reggie lifts Emmy up into a Powerbomb position and then propels her out of the Powerbomb into a Moonsault onto an opponent, sometimes to the outside of the ring Nicknames * "The Dragoncrow" * "The Dragon Girl" * "El Hija de Los Muertos" * "The Pioneer of the CCW Females Division" / "The Pioneer of CCW XX" * "(The) Unbreakable (One)" Entrance themes * "Sweet Dreams" by Beyoncé (CCW Ozone 2 – CCW Enmity) * "Unbreakable" by Fireflight (CCW XX 14 – CCW XX 27) * "'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Emily Browning (''CCW XX 27 – CCW Zero Hour) * '''"My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light 'Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy''' (CCW Zero Hour – present) Championships and Accomplishments '''Character Championship Wrestling * CCW Females Championship (2 times)* Fiction Wrestling Awards * Women's Match of the Year (2011) vs. Gwen Tennyson in an "I Quit" Match at ''CCW Enmity'' * Gimmick of the Year (2013) * Couple of the Year (2013) with Charlie Brown * Non-Title Female Match of the Year (2013) vs. Zoe Payne in an Unsanctioned Match at ''CCW Nevermore'' * Female Hero of the Year (2014) * Female Match of the Year (2014) with Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket vs. The END in a Demon's Dungeon Match at ''CCW Pandemonium'' Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked #7 in the PWI Female 25 in 2013 Wrestling Observer Newsletter * 5 Star Match (2014) with Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket vs. The END in a Demon's Dungeon Match at CCW Pandemonium Trivia * Per the stipulation at Enmity, her two-time reign as CCW Females Champion are not recognized. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers